


Prank Calls

by bewdifuldragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Family, Gen, Humour, Prank Calls, all the jokes are super lame but oh well, brotherly shenanigans, my boys deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdifuldragon/pseuds/bewdifuldragon
Summary: There's only one person in all the world who's brave enough to prank call Seto Kaiba. Ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an incy-wincy thing I wrote in part to combat writer's block, and in part because I just want to see these two happy, and doing normal brother things. And in part because I'm too chicken to make prank calls myself. Enjoy x

Seto groaned quietly as his phone rang. The number was hidden, but he knew who it would be regardless.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Mister Kaiba?” The voice on the other line was a deep, masculine one. “This is…uh…Haruto, from IT.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Seto responded, knowing full well that there was no Haruto working at his company, _and_ that nobody in that department had his personal contact details.

 

“I just wanted to check in. Is…is your computer running?”

 

Seto put his pen down and moved the mouse, causing his screensaver to disappear and his desktop to light up. “It is.”

 

“Well then – you’d better go and catch it!”

 

‘ _Haruto_ ’ dissolved into giggles and hung up, leaving Seto to glare at his phone for a full minute before he resumed working.

 

**…**

 

The next call came approximately two days later.

 

“Yes, hello?” came a soft, gentle voice. “I’m looking for a Mister Wall.”

 

“There is no one here by that name,” Seto answered flatly.

 

“I see. What about a Miss Wall?”

 

Seto braced himself for the punchline. “No.”

 

“Then what’s holding up your roof?”

 

Once again the caller hung up, leaving their victim to roll his eyes and bury his face in his arms.

 

**…**

 

Another day passed.

 

“What is it?” Seto’s patience was running thin as he answered the private caller.

 

Once again, they spoke in a different voice – this time, it sounded as though it belonged to a little girl.

 

“Is this the Krusty Krab?” They didn’t give Seto time to respond before shouting, “Oh, I’m sorry! This must be Patrick-”

 

This time, Seto was the one to hang up.

 

**…**

 

A week went by before the troublemaker rang again.

 

“I hid the body, boss,” whispered a desperate-sounding, nasal voice. “Now what?”

 

Seto was tempted to end the call, but he instead opted to mess with his prankster, just a little. By this point, he’d lost track of how many ridiculous (and frankly, unfunny) calls he’d been forced to endure. He was feeling bold that day, and made a snap decision that a little payback was called for.

 

He dropped his voice to a murmur and replied, “Make sure to dispose of the weapon – and remember, _all_ the remaining evidence must point back to my brother.”

 

“WHAT? Ah, I mean, yes sir.” The caller was quick to hang up.

 

Seto laughed quietly to himself as he put the phone away and glanced at the time. It was getting late, so he packed himself up and made the short journey home, where he found Mokuba lounging on the sofa, innocently flicking through a book.

 

“Nii-Sama!” As he always did, Mokuba greeted his big brother with a smile and enthusiasm. “How was work?”

 

“Same as always,” Seto answered, setting his briefcase down. “The voice-altering devices are nearly ready for mass distribution, with thanks to you.” He ruffled the younger’s long locks. “You did some great work in beta testing.”

 

Mokuba shrugged humbly. “Ah, I’ve barely used the thing,” he lied, before his tone changed rather suddenly. “Hey, um, Seto? This is gonna sound like a weird question…I’m sure you’d never, but I just wanted to be sure…I mean, you wouldn’t actually _hire_ someone to…even if you were super mad, and then…well…”

 

Mokuba didn’t quite seem to know how to ask the question, so Seto decided to put him out of his misery.

 

“I’d love to stay and chat, but apparently I need to go and catch my computer.”

 

He then walked out of the room, leaving his confused brother behind. Slowly – very slowly – Mokuba started to understand. “You—hey! Get back here!”

 

Seto broke into a run, bolting through the house with his brother hot on his heels. As angry as Mokuba was pretending to be, Seto was pleased to hear his laughter echo throughout the halls.


End file.
